


Not Tonight

by orphan_account



Category: Knives Out (2019) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris Evans using the #60 & #107 prompts from https://futuremrsreid.tumblr.com/post/190979179084/smut-prompts.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You
Kudos: 8





	Not Tonight

Your dress hugged your body in all the right ways and you were eager to be the arm candy for the night of one of your longest friends. Chris and you went to middle school and high school together and you knew, even back then that he was going to be big in some way, shape or form.

Hollywood wasn’t what you’d imagined but it suited him. He was happy to be playing a phenomenal Marvel character along with countless other roles. And his talent always made you beam with pride as you’d sit in the theater watching his larger than life face.

As you stepped out of the car that Chris had sent for you at the hotel, your head lifted to a barrage of flashes. Chris’s broad-shouldered figure made his way towards you and held out his arm. You smiled warmly and looped your arm through his. Ever the gentleman.

He leaned over and spoke into your ear. “You look absolutely stunning” and you felt your ears burn a bit.

“I should really give you the credit for buying me the dress.”

A half-laugh came from him. “I’ll take the credit then. Just know, you’re gonna be labeled at the lady in red on Chris Evan’s arm” he jested and you lightly hip-checked him.

“Any publicity is good publicity right?” You looked over at him and gave a playful wink.

*

Hours and drinks had gone by. Names of other celebrities ringing in your ear as Chris introduced you to many. You gave a warm hug to Scarlett as she remembered you from all the years of working with Chris.

“You talk about me a lot, don’t you?” You teased, your shoulder bumping him, causing him to wrap his arm around your shoulder instinctively.

The music changed and you found yourself dancing with anyone and everyone and Chris still mingled and chatted with folks. Your hands and arms moved in time with your hips, your eyes closed at some points to just feel the beat.

Your gaze happened upon Chris and your heart almost stopped. He was staring at you with a look you hadn’t seen before. At least not in your direction. You gave a smug little smirk before you went back to dancing.

*

More hours into the party and you found yourself pleasantly buzzed. Your conversations with a few of the people at the gala were entertaining and you found your hand touching a few arms here and there.

Chris came over to you at one point and sounded almost angry. “Come with me” he said pointedly and you turned with furrowed brows. 

“I’m having fun! Isn’t that what you brought me here for?!”

“No, you need to come with me.”

“No n-no why?! Chris, c'mon,” you whined before he was moving closer. “Wait a-are you jealous that I’m spending time with other people instead of you?” You gave a little giggle.

“I’m not jealous!” He snapped before he cleared his throat. “It’s just.. it’s just that you’re mine,” he said softer. “I mean, for tonight,” he quickly covered but even in your slightly inebriated stupor you could see that boyish nervousness come to the surface.

*

Chris’s eyes were on you the rest of the night. At one point you noticed his eyes dancing along your form, following your hips. You shook your head as you danced in a line heading straight for him.

You got close enough to place a hand on his chest as you tiptoed to get close to his ear. “Are you going to eye fuck me all night or are you going to do something about it?” Your voice was low but he heard you because when you pulled back and searched his eyes, your answer was in them.

The green of his eyes darkened to almost a forest green. Your eyes couldn’t help but flicker between them and his lips, making what felt like an invisible circle on his face. 

“Yes” he said simply.

Your brows knit together for a moment before his hand found your jaw and caressed it softly. Your heart lurched in your chest as you watched him move closer to your lips.

A soft kiss on the lips before he pulled back and you pouted slightly at the moment gone all too soon. “But not tonight” he spoke as he rested his forehead against yours and sighed quietly. “You’re drunk and it wouldn’t be right,”

You pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I’m sobering up, I promise” you hiccuped at the end of your sentence which only made you both laugh. “How long have you wanted to kiss me?” You managed to ask as his fingers still played gently along your cheek.

“Mrs Hawkins class,” he admitted with a quiet chuckle when your eyes widened. That was ninth grade math. “What?” You asked for clarification as things swirled around in your head. 

But the thoughts were stopped short when his hand guided you back to his lips. This second kiss was pressed more firmly and you felt your entire body just melt into the floor. If his other arm hadn’t moved to your waist, you feared you might have actually fallen over.

The way he pulled slowly away from this kiss didn’t make you whimper but made you smile. “About time Evans” you teased as your heart thumped hard in your chest.


End file.
